


7th year Hanahaki

by command_and_control



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, ;-;, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hogwarts, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Return to Hogwarts, after the war, draco is scared of hanahaki, ginny relies on fleur and draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/command_and_control/pseuds/command_and_control
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, everyone returns so that Ginny and Luna are in the same classes as Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco. As everybody comes back, the hanahaki disease becomes more and more common. Yes, they have modern technology. Yes, I know harry potter is set in the 90s. deal with it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Be nice.

Draco’s POV  
Snow crunched under my feet as I took the brisk walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts while sipping my latte. Classes were going well, and everyone was being really accepting, considering everything. I took a long, contented sigh and thought about-  
“MALFOY!” the shriek came from a girl with fiery red hair wrapped in scarves and definitely more than one hat, I turned around to face her.  
“Ginny, what a lovely surprise. What are you doing here? Have you come to see me? How very kind of you” I simpered, sugar-coating every sentence.  
“What happened?”  
“Actually, I just had the most delightful tea party with the queen of Sheba. I got coffee what does it look like?”  
“Don’t play dumb!”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I said in the most obviously narcissistic tone that I could while taking a long, patronising sip of my latte. She then made some sort of strange frustrated noise that I couldn’t define and smacked my cup out of my hand, and on to the snow. My mouth gaped open as let out a cry of outrage.  
“I WAS NOT FINISHED WITH THAT” I spluttered, and she crossed her arms.  
“I don’t give a damn about whether you were finished or not with your rich person coffee. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT”  
I gave the tiniest little smirk and said, “Well then, Luna told me, you, harry, Hermione, and Ron to meet in the Gryffindor common room at midnight which we did, and Ron brought stolen fire whiskey.”  
“I remember that part, go on”  
“We played monopoly and I completely destroyed all of you but just because the rest of you were flat-out drunk and then some things happened with Ron and Hermione” I giggled while wiggling my eyebrows in a comical way.  
“it’s not funny MALFOY!”  
“You’re right, must be SERIOUS” I cleared my throat and continued “While we were still playing and I was mostly just stealing from the bank, meanwhile you could not stop ‘complimenting’ Luna”  
“Why did you make quotation marks with your fingers when you said the word ‘complimenting?”  
“because it sounded an awful lot like flirting to me.” Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
I put my hands on my cheeks and said in a simpering tone “Oh Luna, your face is so nice-looking” “Oh Luna, the quibbler is definitely not bat-shit crazy” “Oh Luna, your hair is the colour of mayonnaise”  
“Her face IS nice-looking, the quibbler is NOT crazy, and her hair is the colour of silver NOT MAYONNAISE” Ginny shouted, practically yelling.  
“Y’know I happen to like mayonnaise,” I said tapping my chin.  
“d’you think she remembers?”  
“no” I scoffed “your bi ass is safe for now”  
“good” she sighed obviously relieved.  
“I was thinking about telling her though” I peeped obviously trying to wind her up.  
“MALFOY DON’T YOU FRIGGITY FRIGGIN DARE” she exclaimed, getting out her wand.  
“too late” I called back and started prancing off like a fairy princess rabbit.  
“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS” I heard ginny yell behind me and I felt my body freezing up and falling in the snow. Jeez, that was harsh, I wasn’t ACTUALLY going to tell her what happened. But it’s still fun to annoy Gryffindors.


	2. Luna and Ginny play among us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luna is alone in her dorm with hanahaki so ginny comes to cheer her up.

Luna’s POV

As I flicked the page in my book, I got into another coughing fit. This one was bad. Tiger lilies. It’s always tiger lilies. The thing is, I’m not even sure who I have hanahaki for. I love all the people around me. According to Draco, that makes me pan. I’m not exactly sure what kind of pan he’s referring to. Iron? steel? Maybe it’s short for something. Pancake? Panda? Pandora’s box? My thoughts are interrupted by more bloody tiger lilies. I got blood on my page which annoyed me, so I closed my book and looked outside the window. How many blue birds are there? One, two, three, four, five, six, seve-  
“Luna!” the door slammed open and ginny bustled through  
“Hello, there ginny, lovely to see you although I’m afraid to say I don’t remember much from last night. Oh- careful, you might bump into Padma.”  
“I- Padma? Nobody’s here” ginny said, obviously confused   
“maybe yes, maybe no. It is a Saturday so normally, they’d be here, in the dorm, but I’m here. So, I figured either they stole Harry’s invisibility cloak to mess with me or they went away because I’m here. Ginny’s face drooped. For some reason, my logic seemed to dishearten her.  
“what is it ginny? Is it that you think it might be the latter?”  
“I..” she stuttered as if she was having trouble finding her words and I blinked which almost seemed to reassure her.  
“it could be the latter but why do you think they wouldn’t want you around?”  
I took in a deep breath and hoped that no more flower petals would come while I talked to her.   
“I have hanahaki” I said so quietly, I was almost whispering. A look of confusion spread across her face.  
“do they realise that hanahaki disease isn’t contagious?”  
“I think so, but they’re still scared” I replied  
“well, screw ‘em” she exclaimed and flopped on the bed next to me and she got a cracked iPad out of her large coat pocket.  
“wanna play among us?” ginny asked.  
“of course, I would! it’s my favourite game!” I curled up next to her and rested my head on her shoulder. I hope she didn’t notice my heart fluttering.  
“I’ll put our username as Linny because it’s a mashup of our names. And I’ll put our colour as blue because it’s your favourite colour.” I had an urge to tell her that actually, brown is my favourite colour because it’s the colour of her eyes but I bit my tongue. She put the witch hat on and texted the code to the 7th year group chat. It was less than ten seconds when red (Hermione) joined.   
Then orange (Ron).   
Then cyan (Parvati).   
Then purple (lavender).   
Then white (peeves)  
“Oh my god! Peeves joined) I didn’t even know he had a phone!” ginny laughed and I giggled.  
Then brown (Neville) and I felt a twinge of annoyance that Neville got to be the colour of Ginny’s eyes.  
Then pink (pansy)  
Then green (harry)  
Then lime (Draco)  
“oh dear lord. Harry took Draco’s colour” ginny said, grimacing and she opened the chat.  
Lime: ‘POTTER’  
Green: ‘yes Malfoy ;D’  
Lime: ‘GIVE ME BACK MY COLOUR’  
Green: you don’t own the colour green, green existed before you’  
Lime: ‘Not at Hogwarts castle. Here, I own green, I invented green’  
Green: ‘it’s also the colour of my eyes’  
Pink: ‘exactly’  
White: ‘yeah harry, why do you think he likes it so much’  
Lime: ‘SHUT UP. YOU LOOK LIKE CASPAR THE GHOST.’  
White: ‘first of all, I’m a poltergeist’  
White: ‘secondly, Caspar the ghost is Peng af’  
Orange: ‘damn, tea is being spilt’  
Lime: ‘your shoes are knockoffs’  
Red: ‘stop being rude, Malfoy’  
Lime ‘your hair DOES look bad in the back’  
Red: ‘I KNEW IT’  
Cyan: ‘Malfoy’s pressed’  
Lime: ‘nobody knows the difference between you and your sister.’  
Purple: ‘APOLOGISE’  
Lime: ‘you’re still hung up over Ron’  
Purple: ‘Am not!’  
Brown: ‘imma just stay out of this’  
Lime: ‘the only thing you’re good at is pulling distressed weeds out of dirt’  
Pink: ‘HA Draco is dissing all of you’  
Lime: ‘Pansy’  
Pink: ‘yes, Draco?’  
Lime ‘you annoy and amuse me with your desperation’  
Pink: ‘fair enough’  
Blue: ‘okay I think Draco has roasted us enough, imma just start’  
Lime: ‘WAIT I NEED MY COLOUR!!!!’  
Ginny pressed the start button while smirking.  
Blue: ‘too late’  
Green: ‘lmao ;P’  
The screen went red and showed us that we and peeves were the imposters.  
“YES! I LOVE BEING IMPOSTER! PEEVES IS GOING TO BE A GREAT TEAMMATE” she exclaimed, flushing.  
The game started and she followed Draco to navigation and used the needle tongue then vented to weapons. 5 minutes later and she’s killed Draco and Ron and peeves has killed Parvati and Neville. Within the next minute, Hermione accused lavender of killing Ron then she was voted out. Then as soon as lavender was ejected, ginny killed pansy and the imposters won!  
“well done!” I said while grinning, and I hugged her.  
She immediately burst into a coughing fit and I got really scared but I handed her a tissue. When she finished, her eyes were watering, and she thanked me for the tissue.

I saw the silver petals in the tissue.


End file.
